kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. and Brett
K.C. and Brett is the romantic relationship pairing between K.C. Cooper and Brett Willis. They are shown to have a love/hate relationship with each other and they previously dated in Double Crossed Part 1 and Double Crossed Part 2. Episode Overview Double Crossed Part 1 K.C. is ordered to work with Brett Willis and pretend to be in a relationship for a mission. K.C. develops real romantic feelings for Brett after he saves her during the mission, but Brett becomes interested in Marisa and they begin dating. K.C. tries to be supportive for Marisa and Brett, even getting them a dating calendar and creating a dating scrapbook. Marisa tells K.C. that she wants to break up with Brett, revealing she knows that K.C. really likes Brett. During K.C. and Brett's new mission, K.C. tells Brett that Marisa is breaking up with him, to which he responds that he likes someone else. They confess to each other and start officially dating. Double Crossed Part 2 K.C. and Brett begin to get annoyed by how little privacy they have together, as Craig is always wanting to join them. Brett surprises K.C. with tickets to a concert, which she agrees to go to. K.C. lies to her parents and attends the concert with Brett, who drives them to the concert. However, Brett reveals he is really taking her to Zane, his father, and kidnaps her. While K.C. is tied up she asks Brett if his feelings for her were real, which he admits they were. Double Crossed Part 3 K.C. escapes from the barn she was held captive in and goes to the organization to stop Brett and Bernice. (the fake K.C.) Brett mistakes K.C. for Bernice, only realizing when K.C. attacks him. K.C. knocks him out and breaks up with Brett in the process. Back up comes and Brett is taken away by the organization. Operation: Other Side Part 2 K.C. goes undercover as a recruit to retrieve a missile from the Other Side, when she discovers that Brett is her combat officer. When Brett doesn't turn K.C. in as a mole she realizes Brett still has feelings for her. Brett continues to warn her if the Other Side finds out her real identity. They come close to being discovered, until Brett convinces a commander that they are secretly dating, which explains their secrecy. K.C. convinces Brett to help her with the mission. He shows her to the missile and gains her access to the room, then leaves saying he's finished helping her. K.C. is then attacked by members of the Other Side, until she is saved by Brett who returns to help her escape. K.C. convinces Brett to escape with her and they leave the room hand in hand. K.C. gets on the ladder of the escape helicopter, but Brett stays behind explaining he's not "the good guy" she thinks he is. They lean in to kiss, but the helicopter takes off before they can. Relationship When K.C. is first given the assignment to work with Brett, she clearly shows she is attracted to him. However when the begin working together, K.C. is shown to dislike Brett due to how conceited and carefree he is. They regularly argue throughout their first mission, with Brett calling K.C. "babe" at every chance he gets despite her constantly telling him not to. K.C.'s feelings for Brett change after he saves her during their first mission together, which ends with K.C. in Brett's arms. Clearly impressed by Brett's fighting abilities she begins to get along better with him. When Marisa and Brett begin dating K.C. is undoubtedly bothered, but supportive in an attempt to hide her real feelings. After K.C. and Brett officially begin dating, it is noted that K.C. dresses in a skirt for a date with him, which is rare according to Marisa. They are constantly interrupted by Craig and Kira, as Craig is a fan of Brett while Kira is suspicious of Brett's 'perfectness.' Although Brett is revealed to work for the Other Side, K.C. believes he isn't evil like his father and constantly tries to persuade Brett to become 'one of the good guys.' As Brett continuously helped K.C. during Operation: Other Side Part 2, it indicates that he is willing to help K.C. no matter what despite going against the Other Side. Moments These include all moments between K.C. and Brett (or about K.C./Brett) Season 1 Double Crossed Part 1 * K.C. comments on how attractive Brett is after seeing his photo. * They are paired with each other to complete a mission, acting as boyfriend and girlfriend. * They sit next to each other and review their assignment. * Brett tries to make K.C. laugh using pirate jokes, then calls her a buzz kill. * Craig spies on K.C. and Brett, commenting that "love must be in the air." * At school Brett calls K.C. "babe" while putting his arm around her. * They reveal to Marisa that they are dating. * Brett tickles K.C. after finding out he is her first 'boyfriend'. * Brett teases K.C., saying she'd never called him her boyfriend before. * K.C. gets mad at Brett for turning up at her school, saying they only need to keep their cover for missions. * K.C. sarcastically says he won "Jerk of the year." * They sit next to each other in a movie theatre, for their mission. * Brett comments on K.C.'s seating choice in the back row. K.C. pretends to flirt back before punching him. * Brett offers her popcorn, leading to K.C. getting mad at Brett for not reading her cover profile, which states she is lactose intolerant and can't have popcorn. * They argue until an elderly couple pass by. Brett then puts his arm around K.C. and they sit closer together, until the movie starts and she pushes his arm away. * They sit together on a sofa in K.C.'s house. * K.C. tells Marisa she doesn't like Brett at all and that their relationship is a cover. * Brett brings K.C. flowers. She accepts them but begins hitting Brett with the flowers. * K.C. gets mad at Brett for making a move on Marisa and stating he broke cover. * Brett tells K.C. that she was the one who said they only needed to keep cover on missions, to which K.C. replies "you don't deserve me." * Brett reminds her they aren't really a couple which results in K.C. hitting him again and replying "I know!" * K.C. updates Brett on their mission. * Brett saves K.C., impressing K.C. with his fighting skills. * They sit together and talk after the mission, laughing and smiling at each other. * They are interrupted by Marisa calling Brett. K.C. lets him go talk to Marisa, evidently making her sad. * K.C. indicates to Craig that she likes Brett, but says it doesn't matter since he likes someone else. (Marisa) * K.C. runs into Marisa and Brett on their date at a froyo place. * Marisa and Brett ask K.C. to join them, but K.C. declines saying even though she really likes froyo she can't have it because Marisa has it. (Froyo in this case being Brett.) Brett appears ignorant while eating his froyo. * K.C. talks to Marisa about Brett, calling him the perfect boyfriend. Marisa jokes and says K.C. should date him instead, which she laughs off. * They are paired up for another mission as ballet dancers. * They go over the brief for the mission, but Brett notices K.C. is distracted and confronts her. * They sit together and Brett puts his hand on K.C.'s back. * K.C. makes Brett pinky swear and then begins to tell him about Zane. * Brett holds K.C. while telling her that he will protect her and her family from Zane, * K.C. calls him "crazy hot" but covers it up by saying she meant the temperature. * They practice their ballet routine for their next mission, resulting in Brett putting one hand on K.C.'s waist and the other on her wrist. He then spins and dips her before K.C. pushes him away. * K.C. tells Brett that he should practice with Marisa, but he grabs K.C.'s waist instead until she pushes him away for a second time. * Brett offers to massage K.C.'s leg when she fakes a pulled muscle, but pushes him to leave instead. * K.C. tells Marisa that she is so happy that Marisa is dating Brett. (Marisa comments on how it's the fourth time K.C. has mentioned it that day.) * Marisa reveals to K.C. that she wants to break up with Brett, but didn't want to disappoint her since she was so supportive of them. Marisa then reveals she knows K.C. likes him and asks her to take him back. * They dance together for their ballet routine, for their mission. * K.C. tells Brett that Marisa is breaking up with him, to which Brett responds he likes someone else. * They confess that they like each other and they start dating. * Brett calls K.C. his girlfriend, revealing to the Cooper family that they are now dating for real. Double Crossed Part 2 * K.C. dresses up for a date with Brett. * When Judy asks why she's going through so much trouble for him Marisa explains that it's for love. K.C. laughs and says it's not love, but pauses to question that she might actually be in love. * They sit close together on a sofa, Brett's arm is draped behind K.C while she leans on him. * They tell each other that they're happy to be dating. * They go on a date to have froyo. * They wave at each other while Brett is on the phone. * Brett surprises K.C. at school and jokes about her parents spying on her. * They almost embrace but are interrupted by Marisa. * Brett surprises K.C. with Beyonce tickets. * K.C. lies to her parents and goes with Brett to the concert, who then kidnaps her and takes her to Zane. * Brett brings K.C. a vegetarian breakfast burrito while she's tied up. * K.C. asks Brett if his feelings for her were real and he admits he did really like her. * K.C. tries to persuade him to not get involved in their parent's war. She then compares herself and Brett to Romeo and Juliet. * K.C. asks Brett to let her go if he really had feelings for her. He takes a step towards her but Zane stops him. * K.C. admits that she's glad she never let Brett kiss her. Double Crossed Part 3 * Brett mistakes K.C. for the fake K.C. (Bernice) at the organization. * They start fighting and K.C. knocks him out. * K.C. breaks up with Brett, explaining "it's not me, it's you." Operation: Other Side Part 2 * Brett walks into the training room and shares a mutual look of hatred with K.C. * Brett asks for a volunteer and picks K.C. * Brett performs several fight moves on K.C., taking her down. * Brett implies K.C.'s (while she is Puppet) reminds him of someone (i.e. K.C.) who he now finds annoying. * Brett asks the training group to pick a partner, then proceeds to choose K.C. as his. * Brett keeps K.C. behind after training ends and confronts her. She reveals she's undercover. * Brett calls K.C. "honey." * They argue and K.C. asks why Brett didn't turn her in. He responds by telling her he should've, but instead wants her completely gone from his life. * K.C. doesn't believe him, to which Brett then tells her he doesn't want K.C. haunting him when she's eliminated by the Other Side for being a double agent. * K.C. realizes Brett still has a crush on her, which he denies only to prove he actually does. * K.C. confronts Brett about revealing that she is the mole, which he hasn't. He then warns her about the consequences of being discovered and tells her to get out while she can. * They lie to the commander and explain they are secretly dating, to throw off suspicion when they talk in private. * Brett kisses K.C. on the forehead, then punches him for it. Brett then responds flirtatiously resulting in K.C. punching him a second time. * They meet up and Brett warn's K.C. about the troops being interrogated. * K.C. tries to convince Brett to help her with her mission, which he reluctantly agrees to. * Brett leads K.C. to the missile and gains her access to the room. * K.C. teases Brett by saying she knows he thinks she's beautiful, leading to him storming off. * Brett saves K.C. and she demands he escape with her, which he agrees to. * They hold hands. * Brett helps K.C. onto the ladder of the helicopter. * Bret tells K.C. that he'll stay behind, but hopes they'll meet again on another mission. * They almost kiss, but the ladder pulls them away. Memorable Quotes Operation: Other Side Part 2 Category:Pairings